Royal
by ausllylover
Summary: He laughs. I like the way he laughs. "Don't worry princess, I'll catch you if you fall."/ One moment, Ally is happily celebrating her birthday with her mother, the other moment, she is now a princess. *MULTI-CHAPTER/AU/IN PROGRESS* *AUSLLY*


**Ally's POV**

It was kind of blur. How did I get here? Why am I here? I don't belong here, I know that bit for sure. Let's go from the beginning.

"How long has your father been dead?" my mother asks me.

"Again? Stop asking me, you should know by now," I whine.

"Tell me, I'm losing my memory dear. I just can't keep forgetting something like this," she reassured.

"Six years," I tell her. And then it hits me. Six years since my daddy passed away. Six years since a drunk driver mindlessly hit into the back of my fathers car. Six years since the paramedics were trying everything they could to keep my father alive. Six years since since they told me he wouldn't make it. Six years since my father said 'I love you' for the last time. Six years since that idiot driver crashed into my fathers car. Six years.

"Oh yes, of course," she says blandly, setting up a violin case. After a few moments, I finish help with a customer, and sigh deeply. The shop should be closing up. I grab the open sign, and flip it around. "Thank you honey, for helping me out today."

I don't reply, just give her a shy smile. I help her out everyday, I know she can't manage the store all on her own. I breathe through my nose, and go up to the practice room. The practice room is a mess. Papers are everywhere. It seems like a tornado has attacked that room. The only thing in decent shape is my piano. I tune it as much as I can, so I can still play. We have a grand piano downstairs, but I can't play when people are looking. I would play after working hours, but my mother always insists that I have to help her pay the bills.

Sonic Boom doesn't pay well. It gets food on the table, clothes for me, and air conditioning. The regular. We don't have enough funds for a payed employee. We don't have enough funds to go on vacation. Sometimes we get volunteers to help us, so they have the experience to get payed jobs. That's always a great thing. We never get people asking for jobs here, they know that they wouldn't get payed well.

But that's alright. I love our store, it's like I own it. We had such great business before my father died. Everyone would come, like there was no other music store in the world. Until, well of course, when he died. We had to stop getting instruments to sell, to set up his funeral. It was also sad and dull in Sonic Boom. Everyone who came in would be reminded of my father, and everyone loved him. Once the funeral was over, we started getting instruments, but not as much. No one seemed to come as much anymore. Someone who was a regular to our store would come maybe once or twice every six months.

I can see why they never come, all of the employees work overtime every day (that's me and my mom). Including that, they know that we are related to my father and how hard we take his loss. They don't want to be reminded of Lester Dawson.

I should stop thinking about him, every memory I have of him aches. I remember this time—_Ally stop it_. I look over at the mirror, and stare at my reflection. I have a soft thin face, and I'm pale. I'm small, about five foot two. I'm also thin, but not stick like. I just have a fast metabolism, I have dedicated my life to eating. I have 'chocolate' eyes, as my mother describes them. They look more like the color of drizzling poop. My mom says she loves my hair, but I _hate _it. It's a big frizzy mess, and I look like Frankenstein. It goes into a soft ombre, leaving a light blonde in its presence. I'm just so.. _plain__._

My mom kind of looks like me. She has a softer brown hair than me, and we have the same color of eyes. She has a few wrinkles on her face, but they are barely noticeable.

Eventually, my mom calls down for me so we can pack up and go home.

•••

Mom's been dating this guy named Jerry for awhile now. After since dad...died, um she has been on the look out for someone to keep her company. I was mad at first, but I can see her motive. It was kind of upsetting to see mom just move on that fast. I know, of course, she didn't move on that fast, she was getting distractions. I should really get myself a distraction. Well, it's been six years and I still break down every night. ALLY! Stop thinking about him.

I should get ready for school. I get out the pair of clothes I set out the night before, right after I came back from Sonic Boom. It's a Wednesday morning, so this hell of a week is almost over. My mom just keeps telling me that everything will turn out better in the end, but I just refuse to believe her. Although, I know that somewhere in the pit of my stomach, I know she is right.

Stop over-thinking Ally. One of my bad or horrible traits, I over-think every situation. It's kind of like a defense mechanism, I know that I just can't get my hopes up anymore. I take a while to get my clothes on, making sure there aren't any wrinkles or stains of some sort. Wow, I'm selfish. Whatever. I take out the curling iron and curl my hair, until it's like a big frizzy mess. My mother likes it this way, I don't know why. She promises me that she loves it, and it's absolutely perfect. I don't think so. I reluctantly get on my shoes, deciding whether I should go to school or not. Either way, I know I am going to school. I have this kind of reputation where I wouldn't ruin my attendance and grades for my life.

I grab my bag and walk to school. The wind is blowing fiercely in my face. I spit out a few hairballs. Finally, I make my way towards the front of the school. Once I enter, I'm surrounded by my group of friends. We aren't losers, or nerds, or necessarily popular. We are just average. I like it that way. Everyone comes around, and gives me a hug. I wonder why.

A chorus of voices come all out at once, and wish me a happy birthday. _Wait_, it's my birthday? Since _when_? What date is today? I check my phone for a second, and my phone says February 19th. My birthday. How could I forget my own birthday? I mutter a few thank you's back and forth to my cheerful friends. That's why I hang around them, they are always upbeat and happy. Then there is my best friend, Cassidy Underwood. She's the most happy and upbeat out of all of them.

She gives me a hug, and I smile back and return the hug. I hear my named being called by a few boys, and I turn around The guys on the football team, with the captain, Dallas Centineo. Okay, maybe I am well known in this school. But it's not like I am the most popular one here! They all run up to me, giving me a bone-crushing hug, and wishing me a happy birthday. Until, eventually, Dallas is the last one.

Dallas and I have been dating for two years now. Dallas lifts up my chin slowly, and sees the light blush creeping up on my cheeks. "Happy birthday, baby girl," he smiles. "Can't believe you're 17."

I give him a small chuckle. "I know, it seems just like yesterday you were asking me out." Dallas gives a sheepish smile.

"You know I love you, right?" he asks me. I nod my head seriously. We exchanged our 'I love you's a few months back. We knew that it would be difficult. But we honestly think that we are soul mates. "And I would never leave your side, right?"

"Yeah," I say, giving him a smile. "I know. And you know that I love you too, right?" I ask. He smiles and nods his head. I don't give him 'I would never leave your side', because I don't know if that is true. We love each other, very much in fact; but there are so many other girls out there that are better suited for Dallas. I know I'm not one of them.

He wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he places his lips onto mine. I smile into the kiss. The thing about us kissing though, it doesn't feel right. I love Dallas with all of my heart, I guarantee you that; but whenever we kiss, I don't get those sparks. Whenever I was told that I would find my true love, I was told by my mother that he would be delicate with you. He would love you with all of his heart. And whenever you touched, or whenever you kissed, sparks would fly. Fireworks would erupt in your stomach, and you would feel tingly. But that's not what I feel.

Dallas seemed to sense something was wrong, and he pulled away. He looked down on me, with a confused expression on his face. Dallas is a really sweet guy, sweeter than I could ever ask for. He is great, takes me out on dates, kisses me, does everything a boyfriend should. "What's wrong babe?" he asks me, soft enough that only I would here.

I quickly conceal my frown with a smile, and look into his eyes. "Nothing, I promise," I say. I hate lying to Dallas. I hate it. He doesn't seem to buy it, but he doesn't push.

"Okay," he whispers. "But you do know, that you can tell me anything, right?" he asks me. I give him a shy smile, and nod my head. Wow, why am I stuck with someone so perfect, yet, I am so bland?

A couple more people come up to me, wishing me a happy birthday. I thank them happily, and give them a soft hug. I look at Dallas once again, and I can see him smiling at me. He has soft chocolate eyes, the ones that are better than mine. He tells me everyday how beautiful my eyes are, but I don't believe him. Why not? I should believe everything he says, he is perfect. He has shaggy brown hair, or other known as the Justin Bieber style. His skin is perfect, no acne, no nothing. He is really buff too. If someone even threatened to hurt me, he could basically kill them in one punch. That's why he is the captain of the football team, just _imagine_ when he tackled.

Dallas takes my hand, and we walk to first period. I swing my arm around Cass's shoulder. Cassidy has a strawberry blonde hair, and she works at the local diner. She has a soft smile, and ocean blue eyes. In all honesty, I can see her with Dallas better than me. Cassidy laughs, and swings her arm around my shoulders. Her boyfriend, Trent Rivera, comes up to her, and takes her hand. He then kisses her softly on the lips, before walking forward with her.

"Eww," I fake gag. "Get a room."

Trent laughs. "You guys show so much more PDA than us. You should have seen you guys two minutes ago," he counters playfully.

"I was wishing her a happy birthday," Dallas says, and squeezes my hand.

"More like gulping up her face," Cassidy says, with a pretend face of disgust.

"Gulping up my face?" I squeak. Dallas knows how I feel about PDA. He knows how I don't like kissing in front of people, it makes me uncomfortable.

"I promise I wasn't," Dallas says in a low whisper. "I know how you feel about PDA." I smile up at him, giving him a quick peck, making sure no one could see. Well, except Cassidy and Trent. They just laugh and walk to first period. He gives me a smug grin, as if he just won an award.

"What?" I ask him.

"I just won't get over how many butterflies you give me when we kiss," he replies nonchalantly. Suddenly, I feel guilty. He doesn't give me those butterflies when we kiss. I say nothing. Dallas looks like he's about to say something, before the bell rings. I jump, startled, and shout a quick 'goodbye!' behind my shoulder. I run into AP calculus, and arrange my stuff into a clean area.

•••

After school, I didn't see Dallas. Good. I just don't want to face my feelings towards him right now. As I go out of school, I am bombarded with 'happy birthdays!' I start to get quite annoyed by the constant chorus of voices, but being the pushover I am, I say thanks and give a hug back to every single person who said happy birthday. Every time it's someones birthday, I go up to them and give them a hug. Or when someone is sad, I give them a hug. Or when someone just asks for a hug, I give them one. Hugs are good, so I give them out.

I finally manage to get out of school, and rush home. I enter my house, and I see the whole entire room is decorated with happy birthday. I smile smugly, and my mom pops out. She screeches, "Happy birthday, Ally! You're such a great kid, Alls."

"Thanks mom!" I say, and envelope her in a hug.

She released first, and then looks at me seriously in the eyes, with a glint of happiness. "Let's talk about something." I nod my head, confused.

"Everything okay mom?" I ask.

"Yeah, everything's jolly," she says happily, no trace of sarcasm or lying. Hmm.

"What's up?"

"You know Jerry, right?" she asks me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Alright," she says, taking a deep breath. "We're getting married! He proposed to me this morning, right after you left for school!" she says happily, jumping up and down.

I'm happy for her, I really am. But what about dad? Did she forget about him? No, of course not. She would _never _forget about dad, she loves him so much. Then why am I so mad? Is it because she found a distraction, and I didn't? Probably. "I'm so happy for you two!" I finally say.

"You aren't mad?" she asks me with some confusion.

"No of course not," I explain. "If he really makes you happy, then I guess I should be happy too."

"Thank you honey!" I smile and nod. "I forgot to mention one thing, dear. He's umm.."

"He's what?" I ask, suddenly starting to get worried.

"He's—well... The king of England."

I snort. "Very funny mom."

"I'm serious," she says seriously. I look at her, and somehow I know she's not lying.

I spit out my water. "WHAT?!" I ask. "That means—"

"Yep," my mother chimes in. "You're becoming a princess."

* * *

**(A/N) this chapter seems to short to me, IDK. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my new story! I'm probably going to delete it if no one likes it, so will you please favorite and review!? That would mean so much!**

**It's AU. Also, I don't own Austin & Ally, just this plot. Thank you.**

**Review!**

**WORD COUNT: 2,640 (not counting the authors note)**


End file.
